Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method, a medical imaging apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable data storage medium for generating a favorites set of multiple protocols, each protocol of the multiple protocols containing control parameters for controlling the medical imaging apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
Medical imaging apparatuses usually have a number of components, control of which is typically executed by software that causes algorithms to be executed. Medical imaging apparatuses thus can generate image data of patients or other examination objects. Based on the image data, clinical diagnoses can be created and diseases can be diagnosed. Depending on the clinical objective, the type of medical imaging apparatus to be used, and typically control parameters for controlling the medical imaging apparatus, can be chosen. These control parameters, of which there is usually a large number, are typically referred to collectively as a protocol. For the examination of a patient, it may be necessary for the medical imaging apparatus to be controlled by a number of individually distinct protocols.
For controlling a medical imaging apparatus, typically one protocol can be selected among a number of protocols, and optionally customized to the examination to be executed or to the patient. The number of protocols available for selection will typically depend on the medical imaging apparatus and/or on a component of the medical imaging apparatus and/or the installed software. In addition, preferences of a user of the medical imaging apparatus can be taken into account in the protocols available for selection. The number of protocols available for selection can be referred to as a favorites set.
Such a favorites set is typically defined during installation of the medical imaging apparatus. If a component of the medical imaging apparatus is changed and/or if different software is installed, adaptation of the favorites set may be required and/or advantageous. The definition and/or the adaptation of the favorites set is typically executed by a trained specialist.